Contemporary optical communications systems make extensive use of silicon optical modulators and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) electronics which may advantageously drive the silicon optical modulators at very high speeds with while consuming very low power. Accordingly, improved driver configurations for such optical transceivers would represent a welcome addition to the art.